


Blooms of the Moon and Other Stories

by SonjaJade



Series: Among the Clouds [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All ficlets within are centered around the pairing of Kohaku and Sessmom. All of these are related to my "Among the Clouds" universe, though they can easily be read and enjoyed without needing to read any previous works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blooms of the Moon

**Title:** **Blooms of the Moon  
Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: General  
Rating: T  
Character(s): Sesshomaru, Sessmom, OC** **  
W** **ord Count: 338  
Warnings: none  
Summary:** **Someone's certainly been busy…  
A/N: unbeta-ed, short… I've been uninspired lately, and the baby isn't helping at all. And the reference to ikebana is significant because it's done with only three flowers.  
Prompt: Strangely Familiar  
**

The shiro in the clouds was strangely inviting to him this visit. He hadn't been here in a very long time now, and he wouldn't have even bothered to stop at all, except he wanted a particular thing from his childhood. That is, if his mother hadn't already destroyed it or hidden it away in storage or something. He wanted the wakizashi he'd trained with when he was younger, to give it to his son now that he was big enough to hold it.

Though the Lord of the West would never say so to anyone, having his mother's union with the taijiya that used to be part of his pack had made him… content. Not _happy_ , not _angry_ ; it felt good to know his mother wasn't alone up here by herself, plotting and scheming and being bitter until she gave in to old age and finally died. It made him content to know she'd been fortunate to have another child, one that she herself could personally raise _with_ her mate. And he _damn sure_ wouldn't admit that it made him _happy_ to have a hanyou half sister with decent bloodlines. Mizuki was a delight, and enough like her father that she wasn't obnoxious or obtrusive in her presence.

Sesshomaru landed at the top of the stairs and called out for his mother as he entered the shiro. A servant bowed low before him and escorted him to where she sat with her daughter, doing ikebana together. It was then that he caught his mother's mischievous gaze and was assaulted by a strangely familiar scent… Was she-?

"Nii-sama!" Mizuki cried out, jumping to her feet and racing toward him with her arms outstretched, reminding him of a raven haired little girl he once had trundling along behind him. "Guess what! Haha-ue's gonna have another pup!"

An elegant eyebrow arched in Haha-ue's direction. "So the spring rut was kind to you, mother?"

"Indeed," she smirked, the shape of her arrangement having a heavier weight than at first glance.


	2. Words on the Wind

**Title: Words on the Wind**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG13  
Character(s): Kohaku, Sessmom ****  
W** **ord Count: 373  
Warnings: none  
Summary:** **The servants have been talking, what secret does the Lady of the West keep?  
Prompt: Rumor Has It  
**

The servants whispers could be heard throughout the maze of hallways, giving the effect of wind through a forest of leaves. Masami smiled. Let them talk, let them wonder and gossip, let the rumors fly and sow seeds of imagination in the minds of the weak and foolish. She didn't care at all what any of them thought. And that whispering sound was kind of nice if you could ignore the words that came with it.

"I heard she tied him up and _forced him_ to do it."

"The girls in the laundry house said they've never seen the Lady's linens in shreds like that before..."

"His scent is beginning to linger longer in her bedchamber, and it's permeating one side of her bed!"

"When Seiko and I dressed her this morning, there was a love bite on her neck!"

"I can't imagine _why_ she did it! I can't believe she's disgraced her father's house this way."

The Lady of the west reclined in a sunny spot in her private garden, munching elegantly on pieces of a juicy plum. Yes, let them talk. It was amusing to watch them flounder in her presence, knowing how they talked about her behind her back like that. Besides, she really didn't give damn about her reputation any more. So much had been learned... So much had _changed_ , and all because of... _him_.

Her nose twitched and a smile bloomed on her painted lips. The Lady rose as gracefully as she could, and watched him descend from the sky to meet her under her favorite tree.

"My darling," she cooed as he kneeled before her. "Such etiquette isn't required here, it's just you and I."

Kohaku stood and walked to her, his hands coming to her gently swelling belly. "And don't forget the little one."

"Of course not," she whispered as she dipped her head to kiss the mating mark she had secretly placed on him, sending him into full body shivers. "This one has missed you sorely."

"Then what," he husked as she nibbled on his ear with deadly teeth, "are we waiting for?" His hands gripped her waist, and she allowed him to guide her to their bed, where they made up for lost time.


	3. Mama's Silver

**Title: Mama's Silver**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Family  
Rating: G** **  
W** **ord Count: 510  
Warnings: None  
Summary:** **Mama's silver has so many uses…  
Prompt: Silver  
**

_A/N: This is from my 'Among the Clouds' universe, wherein Sesshomaru's mother has taken Kohaku for her mate. This is told from their hanyou daughter's point of view._

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

Mama's belly's been growing for a while, and she says I'll have a brother or a sister soon. I don't know if I like that or not. Papa says to have a sibling is to have a best friend for life, but before it even gets here, the little runt is already taking away my favorite thing in the whole wide world.

Mama's got this wonderful and furry… _thing._ I don't really know what it is, but it's fluffy and soft and warm and the prettiest silver color. Sometimes she wears it on her shoulders, like when Sesshomaru-nii-san comes. Most of the time though, Mama lets me have it, and even though I don't know what it's really called (I think she said it was called 'momo-momo' or 'moko-poko'), I call it Mama's Silver.

Papa says when I was little that Mama's Silver lined the inside of my cradle. It was soft to lie on and kept me warm and it smelled like Mama so I wouldn't have bad dreams. Mama says on days when she had lots of things to do it would hold me close to her so she could use her hands. I can remember her using it to tickle me and make me laugh and smile. When I was first allowed to eat with her and Papa, and the blood from the meat would dribble down my chin, she would use one end to wipe my face, and I would watch as the dirty side slithered away and magically cleaned itself while the already clean side would come to Mama's lap in case I dribbled again. Sometimes when we would go to visit Sesshomaru-nii-san and Rin-sama and little Takehiko, Mama would wrap it around me to keep me warm, because Nii-san lives high in the mountains where the snow is. My favorite thing to do with Mama's Silver is curl up in the garden with it, and lay in the soft grass watching the dragonflies and the birds and the flowers, cuddling up with it and sucking my thumb.

But now that the pup is coming, Mama says I have to let him or her have the Silver, that he or she needs to be able to have all those memories with it like I have. I don't want to give it up though. She says though that when Totosai-sama finishes my tanto that I will use that in its place, but I don't understand how a little sword can be snuggly or warm. Papa says that when I first touch it I will feel much better, that all those scary feelings inside I sometimes have will stop. I hope they are both right.

For now though, I fist my hands into Mama's Silver and stick my thumb in my mouth, careful not to touch the fangs inside so I don't make myself bleed and scare Mama again. The dragonflies are flitting about today. I think I'll lay here and take one last nap before I go and lay the Silver back in the new cradle…


	4. Deeply Rooted

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

Truly, if it had been anyone else, this would have the significance of a mouse turd in the field, or mold on a rotting log. But because it was the fearsome Lady of the West and her son, Totosai fought chuckles with admirable effort. The only thing that could have made it any better was if the InuTaisho's hanyou whelp had been with them as well.

"You old fool," Masami sneered at him, "if there were anyone else in the universe who could do this I would have gone to them instead!" As gracefully as she could manage with her layers of silk and fluffy mokomoko, she seated herself in his sulphur smelling cave and opened her mouth wide, her dainty fangs gleaming in the light coming from his forge.

Her hanyou daughter wasn't strong enough yet to hold back her demon blood, and so like InuYasha, she needed a fang from her demon parent to keep that part of her in check until she could train herself to control it. The old swordsmith reached for his pliers. "I'll do my best so that it doesn't hurt, but there is going to be some pain you realize," the old fart said, biting the inside of his lip to keep from grinning. He already knew that because of her age it was going to be a tough extraction, but that only added to the fun of it for him.

"Stop," Sesshomaru ordered. Totosai looked up at his lord questioningly. "You aren't strong enough to pull it out, allow this one to do it." Though Sesshomaru would never _laugh_ or _grin_ in any way, Totosai could see the mirth in the boy's eyes, and he bowed his head as he handed over the ancient steel tool. "Face this Sesshomaru, mother. Allow him to pull the fang quickly and painlessly."

She narrowed her eyes at the old demon, knowing he'd only handed the pliers to her so because he was going to glean some kind of satisfaction out of it. She turned her gaze to her only pureblooded child, her only son, and watched as he knelt down in front of her. "Open up," he said commanded. Wearing the scowl of a defiant child, she reluctantly leaned her head back as her lips parted and she bared her fangs.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to smile as he brought the pliers to her left fang. Gripping it almost hard enough to shatter it, he jerked down just hard enough to crack the root, but now the nerve was exposed and aggravated, and the noble Lady screeched out in agony as he said in a sincere voice, "Perhaps this one didn't apply enough force…" He twisted as he pulled down on the next attempt, but still he didn't pull it all the way out, though he was more than capable of doing so.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! I know you're doing this on purpose!" Masami howled as tears rolled from her golden eyes. "Just pull the damn thing already!"

"Do you accuse your son of being weak, mother? Or do you refuse to acknowledge that you are old and your fangs are very deeply rooted?" He stuck the pliers back in her mouth, gently nudging the fang, setting off another round of shooting pain into her face and head. Openly sobbing now, she begged him to just finish it with all his might, to end her pain at last.

Having had his fill of this, Sesshomaru did as she asked and finally jerked the fang out and plopped it in Totosai's open palm, who had tears streaming from his cheeks with silent laughter. Masami stood and dusted herself off, her tongue feeling around where the fang had been and already feeling a new one beginning to form inside the gum.

She leveled her gaze at the old demon. "Remember, a tanto is what I want. And it had better look feminine." She strode out of the cave towards Kohaku and little hanyou girl in question. "You'll receive your payment when you deliver it."

"Delivery is extra, my Lady!" he cried out.

The Lady of the West turned and glared at him with feral eyes. "If you want to keep living you'll waive that fee."

The old demon swallowed. While he wanted his fun, he wanted to keep living more. "Yes, Masami-sama." Both swordsmith and son watched as she transformed and flew alongside Kirara with her family back to the shiro in the sky. With a toothless grin he looked up at Sesshomaru. "And when can I expect you to offer up your fang, pup?"

Narrowing his eyes a fraction, Sesshomaru reached into his mouth and cracked a fang loose, then plopped it into Totosai's hand. "This Sesshomaru does not intend to let your filthy hands anywhere near his mouth." Sesshomaru's fang was pristine, while Masami's was slightly darker from age. "This one also desires a tanto, though it doesn't have to be feminine in appearance. It simply needs to serve its purpose." He turned and transformed himself, racing back to where Rin and their daughter lived in his new palace in the mountains.

Totsai sighed. He was looking so forward to jerking those fangs from those arrogant mouths… As he got to work on Masami's tanto, he grinned. All hope was not lost; InuYasha should be coming by within the month.


	5. Kismet

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within, nor do I profit from my writings***

No one understood how Kohaku fell so easily into the Lady of the West's hands… Here was a strong, bright boy with the world open in front of him for whatever purpose he chose in life, and he threw it all away to become Masami's mate. His sister questioned his mental faculties, InuYasha questioned his intelligence, and the monk… well his questions were more of a lewd nature, but the point is that no one thought Kohaku would ever do such a thing as lay down that chain scythe for the most powerful demoness left on this side of the world.

But what the others didn't know is that to be submissive to his bride was as natural as breathing for him. He'd never been very confident in his slaying skills, despite his obvious prowess with his weapon, he'd always been second to his female sibling; even when he was under Naraku's spell he was a servant. He was not a leader, he was not the one in charge, and when he found himself in such a position, he felt so completely afraid and unsure and uncomfortable, that when Masami had summoned him to her palace he went eagerly.

In the cool dark of her palatial bed chamber, he was in his submissive place, under Masami's silky smooth body, doing as she commanded as much as letting her do whatever she wanted to him. It was comfortable to not be in charge, to not lead the way, to simply do as he was asked (not told, because _she_ loved him enough to not _order him_ to do anything)… and it was so sinfully perfect this way.

Everyone, demon and human alike, thought Masami was only toying with him, using him to literally fill an empty spot within her, and when she tired of that she would eat him. Sesshomaru seemed so certain of this that he hadn't even bothered telling Rin that their former travel companion had taken up residence in the shiro in the sky. When he received the invitation to their mating ceremony, he ignored it. He, and everyone save for Sango and the monk, believed this was just a show of her wealth, a public spectacle to con the boy into trusting her further. So when Sesshomaru and Rin came to show off their first born son to his mother, they were surprised to find that first of all, Kohaku was still alive, and second, that he had sired a hanyou daughter of his own. Sesshomaru was thrown off guard but didn't show it… Whatever the boy had that was making Masami happy must have rivaled the old war dog, and he smiled inwardly at the fact his mother seemed to be the happiest she'd been in a very long time.

Now she cranes down and licks his bared throat, murmurs his name against the mate mark she placed on him five years ago, all while her delicate hand rubs slowly and agonizingly against the length of his hardening flesh. She is his master, and he is a very willing slave to her will. He knows what she wants tonight… and as always he will give her what she asks for.

"Make me a mother again," she breathes as her heated mouth bites down on the tie of his yukata and slices through it with her fangs, gently peeling the robe open with her mouth. He has been preparing for the spring rut for a few weeks now… He's sure tonight will be a very long night, and that she will likely want to feel him spill his seed several times in order to impregnate her quickly.

"Of course, my love," he whines back to her as she frees his maleness and replaces the silken prison of his fundoshi with the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. In no time he is ready, and he soon knows that she is too. She fights hard not to transform on him, but her markings have gone dark and jagged on her face, her crescent moon seemingly jet black rather than its normal blue hue, and her eyes… Gone were the honeyed irises that could melt him where he stood, and in their place were the red and teal orbs of pure lust. He only has seen them this way during the spring rut, because she knows it makes him nervous and she doesn't like to scare him. She loves him enough to spare him that which he had been groomed to destroy, but on nights like tonight, she can only fight so much of her instinct. She wonders briefly if Sesshomaru has this same problem.

Masami positions herself over his ready member, inserts only the tip into her body and growls, "Beg me, koi…"

He looks into her frightening eyes and whines, "Please Masami, please sit yourself down on me! Please let me feel you wrapped up tight around me, please!" He tries to thrust up, pretends that he wants to force himself into her, but her hands hold his hips firmly to the bed.

"Like this?" she taunts as she slips down his trembling shaft. Kohaku throws his head back and growls in the tongue she has taught him, growls an appreciative affirmative. Ever so slowly, she raises up off of him. "It seems you liked that, should I do it again?"

"Gods yes!" he hisses, though Masami giggles at how badly he wants this. Once again, she sinks down then glides slowly back up. Then she waits for him to beg her some more, waiting for him to say just what she wants to hear…

Kohaku is panting under her. He wants so badly to flip her to her back and pound her dripping folds until they are both satisfied, but he knows she enjoys toying with him and drawing this out. And after five blissful years, he has learned to enjoy this as well. "My sweet bride, please don't stop… please don't tease me like this!" She quirks her head to the side, listening like a mortal dog to its master. "Please my precious, beautiful, powerful mate… use me, ride me… make me cum for you… rob me of my seed and make me a father again."

For a moment, Masami's mouth lengthens into a muzzle, her teeth grow pointed, and she takes a shuddering breath as his words touch her deeply… Kohaku gives her children, lets her raise them and be the mother she should have been allowed to be for Sesshomaru, and his claims of wanting to be her partner in the matter of their offspring warms her heart and soul beyond anything she's ever experienced in her long and often sad life. Quickly she gains control over herself as she finally begins to set the pace that will drive them both to sweet completion.

She bounces quickly and fluidly over him, feeling his calloused hands trailing tenderly over her pale heated skin, delighting in how he sometimes bites his bottom lip like he's going to chew it completely off his face as she reaches behind her and softly squeezes his sack underneath. Without warning, one of Kohaku's fingers slide down and start their agonizing assault on her tight pleasure bud, and it doesn't take long before she is howling her orgasm across the palace. Masami grinds her silver shrouded mound against him, riding out the waves of bliss before quickening her pace on top of him and asking him, "Tell me koi, tell me who makes you cum, tell me who is the only one to know the pleasure of your male flesh?"

Kohaku's head is thrashing from side to side as she rides him hard, and groans long loud, "Yyyyyoooooooouuuu!"

"Who is the sire of my pups, the only male to bring me happiness, the very element I cannot live without?" She sounds out of breath, a sure sign she is lost to her passion…

Gasping, so close now, he yells, "Meeeeee!"

"Fill me up, my mate! Fill me to burst with your sweet cum!" She bounces harder as she pinches and rolls her nipples. Just before Kohaku's eyes fly open in release, she covers him a second time in her fluids, and he sits up and pumps into her as hard as he can, Masami finally giving up her control for a moment to allow him to shoot his seed as far as he can into her. She claws at his back as his white warmth spreads itself deep inside her abdomen, and he buries his face between her breasts, sucking wind as they came to a slow stop. Sated for the moment, her eyes fade back to amber, and she leans her face down and kisses the top of his head, then captures his mouth as he leans his head back.

She would never say so, but she misses the knotting aspect of rutting with another inu yokai. She would never say so because of how perfect her human mate is for her in every other aspect. She loves him more than any other person save for her offspring, and she's already told him that when he dies so shall she. Masami looks into her muddy eyes as she pulls away from him, his face temporarily locked at fifteen years old. "Your seed is so strong my love… We might only have to do it a few more times before I'm pupped."

In an unnatural show of force with her, he pushes her to her back. "I will fill you until I can't continue, and I've been training for this." He gives her a wicked grin as he licks her nipple. "I think I've got six more rounds before I'm done… and I'm going to give it all to you, and fill you to burst." Masami whimpers as he slides deep inside her channel. "My sister shouldn't be the only one blessed with twins after all…" His words are an aphrodisiac to her, and she cries his name as he strokes the special place inside her, strengthening a bond that, while unusual, was very much meant to be.


	6. Copper Eyes

**Title:** **Copper Eyes  
Author: ****Sonja Jade  
Genre:** **Family  
Rating:** **K/G  
Character(s):** **Kohaku, Sessmom  
W** **ord Count:** **171  
Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Opposites attract, or so the song goes…  
 **Prompt:** Contrast

Pale skin and silver hair… Bright gold eyes, slender frame… The lithe demon looked serene and pristine and opaline among the fine silks of their bed. And then there was the demon's mate: tanned skin along toned arms and legs, a lighter color where a yukata kept the sunbeams away… Dark hair in seemingly random lengths; dark thoughtful eyes, toned shoulders and roughened hands that snagged the silken nest when their passions were hot…

And between the two of them lay their hanyou: pewter colored locks and coppery eyes, perfect creamy skin, delicate dog ears and perfectly pudgy hands and feet and arms and legs and tummy… Full, tiny lips that could flash a smile or wail like a bear in a trap…

A canine like whimper disturbed the still moment, and Kohaku reached for his daughter. Masami cracked an exhausted eye open, grinned while a fang gleamed in the low light, then went back to sleep, lost to the dreamscape as her mate soothed their offspring back into slumbering bliss.


	7. Mistakes We've Already Made

TITLE: Mistakes We've Already Made  
AUTHOR: Sonja Jade  
WORD COUNT: 1,129  
CHARACTERS: Sessmom, Inupapa, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, OCs  
WARNINGS: marital bickering  
RATING: PG for yelling and stuff

* * *

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

Their golden eyes locked in the corridor, and she gritted her teeth. He made no apologies for the scent he carried on him. He knew that she knew, and he knew she was incensed.

"Why did you bother returning, _dear husband_?" she hissed, sarcasm dripping off her last words. She knew when the Great Dog General refused to mark her as his mate that it would eventually happen… but knowing that it would didn't make it hurt any less.

He smirked at her. "I came to see my son, _dear wife._ "

"You dishonor him by siring that… _mongrel_ with that human whore of yours."

Touga huffed through his nose. His hand drifted to So'unga's hilt. "And what would you have me do? Abandon them?"

"Yes!" she yelled.

He shook his head, his long silver ponytail swaying gently. "I'll accept responsibility for both of them. After all, the pup didn't ask to be created, that was my fault."

"And _her_ fault for seducing someone who is already spoken for!"

Touga laughed loudly in the silent hallway. "You are wrong. From the beginning, she was _my_ toy to discard at will. Izayoi just happens to be a little more willing to play my games than I anticipated." The elegant lady of the West's face partially transformed, and she roared at him. "Come now, Masami. If _you'd_ been a little more willing, perhaps it would be you who were carrying my second pup."

There came the sound of soft footsteps, and the two of them found Sesshomaru standing at the end of the corridor, starring helplessly. The boy's face was expressionless, cold, solemn. Touga brightened and greeted him warmly, "Good evening, Sesshomaru! How have you been lately?"

"If you had been home Father, you wouldn't have to ask such a thing." Touga noted that while his son's face was calm and blank, his fists were clenched tightly, and droplets of poison filled blood dripped onto the floor, leaving hissing, smoking little circles in the floor.

"So you're against me too, then."

"You're a disgrace to your title, to me, to the Western Lands. This Sesshomaru will never understand why it is you felt the need to sire a mongrel."

Touga glared at him. "'This Sesshomaru' doesn't understand much of anything, I'm afraid. Your days are spent holed up inside this shiro with no practical application of the things you study from ancient scrolls and dusty tomes from the far west." His tone was mocking, and Sesshomaru silently fumed, his face still locked in an almost invisible scowl. "Tell me son, is it you or your mother who's afraid you'll bruise that perfect pale skin?"

Masami roared angrily once more, her posture changing into that of an attack stance. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF OUR SON!"

Touga countered, "How dare you coddle and shelter him like a delicate flower! Here is a pup whose sword skills are nearly as good as my own, yet he has never fought a single enemy. You let him dress in _furisode_ , Masami! His armor is _yours_ from when you were a pup!"

"He's got a small stature right now, he'll grow out of it! At least I gave him _something_ to fight in! The boy doesn't even have his own sword! Why hasn't _his father_ taken care of that!" Touga narrowed his gaze, matching her state of transformation and displaying his alpha power before her, daring her to attack him. Being smart enough to know better than to attack the alpha of her pack, despite how much she despised him, she transformed back to her humanoid illusion and strode over to her husband in binding contract only. The Great Dog General's eyes remained red as he returned to his human-like appearance. His wife slapped him as hard as she could, then growled, "At least I'm _trying_ to raise him."

"Then do more than sit on your chaise and be primped by your servants. I will provide him a sword and a steed. Make sure he gets out of this castle and finds his way in the world before you let him take over as heir to this house." He looked back at his son. "You think too much of yourself, Sesshomaru. You want grand things for yourself but think nothing of anyone under you. All the scholarly things you've learned about combat and strategy are useless without humility. I hope when you're knocked off that high horse of yours that you're taken down by the smallest and most inconsequential thing." In a flurry of fluff and silver hair, he turned and left, leaving two very angry Inuyokai to watch as he transformed into his true body and flew off toward the south-east, to the human who carried his hanyou.

* * *

Many years later, Masami sat in her futon that she shared with a human boy, cradling a second hanyou pup, newly born only hours before. Kohaku sat behind her, holding them both while Mizuki dozed beside them. The pup in the swaddling was a son, Yoshinori, and he suckled sleepily as Masami told her mate the story of the last time she saw the former Inu no Taisho.

"I worry if I will do the same thing to little Yoshi as I did with Sesshomaru," she whispered as she tugged her son away from her nipple. He yawned, revealing already the buds of fangs. She checked his diaper, and then wrapped her mokomoko snuggly around him before rolling to her side and lying down with him. Kohaku adjusted his position so that he could lie down behind her and hold her after covering Mizuki with a blanket. "What if I am too protective of this son as well?"

Kohaku nuzzled her neck and kissed the place behind her ear. "Sesshomaru turned out alright in the end. Besides, you've got a partner now. We'll raise him together and learn from the past. Yoshinori will be fine." She yawned as her hand slid to cover his, resting at her waist. "Besides, as my sister told me once, they have to be allowed to fall sometimes, otherwise they'll never learn how to keep themselves from tumbling to the ground."

As she began to drift off, she mumbled, "Your sister is very wise. And you've eased my mind, dearest. Thank you." She soon slipped into slumber, followed by her mate.

Somewhere in the depths of hell, a white headed dog demon looked up through the blackness. "Maybe you weren't at fault after all, Masami," Touga said quietly to himself. "You knew as much as I did about raising a son. I wish you and your new family all the best." He went back to fumbling with the strings and ties on his armor, waiting in the eternal nothingness for nothing.


	8. Papa's Bad Side

**Title:** Papa's Bad Side  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** Family  
 **Rating:** G **  
Character(s):** Kohaku/Sessmom (Masami), their hanyou daughter **  
W** **ord Count:** 197 **  
Warnings:** Set in the same universe as Among the Clouds. Unbeta'd  
 **Summary:** Kohaku and Masami's strong willed pup learns a more valuable lesson than the one she skipped out on.  
 **Prompt:** Lesser Evil

_**~~~Pleased to say this won 3rd place at iyfic_contest on Live Journal!**_ ~~~

* * *

She was yapping at her snarling mother, angry that she'd taken her favorite chewie away for having run out on her reading lesson. But the hanyou pup couldn't figure out why she was in trouble. Mama had always told her not to let others force you to do things you don't want to do. She didn't want to do her reading lesson today, so she ran out and grabbed her chewie.

In their Inu tongue, Mama had growled that lessons were different from things like games or mischief, and that until she realized that and returned to her tutor, she wasn't getting the chewie back.

That was three days ago. Today, Papa had returned from giving a lesson to the Taijiya warriors in Aunt Sango's village, and after being briefed by Mama on the situation he turned disapproving eyes toward her and said sternly, "Mizuki, you will go right now back to your lessons and apologize for your behavior."

She was up and gone before he had a chance to say anything else. Mama might be scary, but she was definitely the lesser of two evils, and she never wanted to be on Papa's bad side again.


	9. That Internal Instinct

**Title:** That Internal Instinct  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** Family/Growing Up  
 **Rating:** G **  
Character(s):** Kohaku/Sessmom, OCs **  
W** **ord Count:** 229 **  
Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Kohaku and Sessmom (Masami) watch as their daughter hits a developmental milestone.  
 **Prompt:** Fowl

_**Pleased to say this won 2nd place at iyissekiwa on LJ!**_

* * *

The four of them were seated by the Lady's favorite pond, enjoying a light lunch on a hot day, when a brilliantly colored Mandarin duck swooped in to take a break from flying in the hot summer sun.

Yoshinori continued to nurse, oblivious to the waterfowl's presence. Mizuki on the other hand…

Her little eyes went wide, her nose and ears twitched, and then she suddenly bounded out into the water, her pale violet stripes darkening and her fangs bared menacingly.

Kohaku made to go after her, but his mate's hand on his arm stopped him. "She's beginning to understand her hunting instincts. This is perfectly acceptable behavior, my dear."

"But her clothes-"

"Can be washed." She looked after her only daughter and smiled. "She won't catch it, but I'm surprised she's begun to try so early. Sesshomaru was two years older when he made his first attempt."

That comment caused a smug grin to form on Kohaku's face. Her barking and splashing in the water turned from a thing of shock to a thing of pride. "We may have to ask InuYasha to teach her to hunt."

The Lady stuck her nose in the air. "I'm perfectly capable of showing her how to hunt." She couldn't understand why Kohaku howled with laughter, only looked down at her second son and murmured, "Well I could if I wasn't nursing…"


	10. A Visit to Sesshomaru

**Title:** A Visit to Sesshomaru  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Rating:** **K/G  
Character(s):** **Kohaku/Sessmom, Sesshomaru/Rin, their children (OCs obviously)**  
 **Word Count:** **212**  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Masami (Sessmom) takes the family to see her eldest son and his children in the mountains.  
 **Prompt:** Cold

_**Pleased to say this won 3rd place at iyfic_contest!** _

  


The dip between Masami’s monstrous shoulders was a perfect nest for Kohaku, Mizuki and Yoshinori as her elegant dog form sailed through the chilled air toward Sesshomaru’s castle.  They were surrounded in warmth and their scent was hidden from any enemies who might try to snatch up the Lady’s human mate and hanyou pups.

Mizuki yawned and Kohaku covered his daughter in more of her mother’s coarse canine fur.  “Get some sleep.  When we get to the castle, I’m sure you and your nephews will be playing non-stop.”  Her pewter colored ears swiveled toward his voice and she nodded as she closed her eyes.

After a while, Masami began to descend from the cold gray sky.  _‘We are here,’_ she alerted Kohaku through their mate mark.  She landed lightly and Kohaku emerged from the warm ruff on her back and shivered.  Rin stood nearby with thick furs to shield them from the snow and wind. 

Two hanyou boys about the same age as Mizuki and Yoshi eagerly joined the party before all four of them raced off to some corner of the yard to play, giving the three adults outside wide smiles and happy hearts.

Sesshomaru stood at the doorway and though he didn’t smile, he looked very pleased at the sight.


	11. On Moonbeams and Cloud Bursts

**Title: On Moonbeams and Cloud Bursts  
Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: A little H/C, a little Romance  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Kohaku x Sessmom** **  
W** **ord Count: 842  
Warnings: none  
Summary:** **Masami sometimes longs to indulge her demon instincts…  
Prompt: Missing Out**

* * *

**~*~*~*~ _Pleased to say this won 1st place at iyfic_contest over at Live Journal!~*~*~*~_**

* * *

It was dark and cool in the palatial inner sanctum. Kohaku awoke to find his mate and the mother of his hanyou pups missing, and one look at the ripe full moon through the open doorway was all he needed to see. He sat up, wiping his dark brown eyes, then rose and wrapped his yukata around him, stumbling sleepily out to the garden.

"Masami?" he mumbled. "Come back to bed, it's much too late to be out."

He knew without even seeing her that she'd heard him. The demoness had hearing that rivaled Lord Sesshomaru's. A moment later, there was some rustling to the right of the garden, and Masami came wandering over the dewy lawn to answer her husband's call. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. The former Lady of the West said nothing, merely looked away from him. "Hey," Kohaku said, using his palm to turn her face back toward him. "You can tell me."

"The moon is full and bright and wild. I want to transform and fly on the breeze." Her golden eyes held his, awaiting his response. Though he'd never asked her to, when he began officially courting her, she stopped taking her canine form around him, afraid she would frighten him or stroke his taijiya instincts and unintentionally provoke him to have to use his skills against her.

"So do it," Kohaku encouraged.

Masami blinked. "I.. it won't upset you?"

He cocked his head to the side, looking like a dog that's heard a strange noise. "Gods, no! Why would it upset me?" His mate didn't answer, but moments later he heard through their mate bond her snippy inner monologue, heard her asking him indirectly if he'd forgotten what his profession was before he renounced it to be her consort. "I see," he said quietly. He hugged her close, close enough to feel the youki in her trembling under the light of the moon. "Don't let that concern you. Transform, rule the night sky. Just come to bed when you're done. I can't sleep if you're not beside me."

Long fingers threaded into his hair, jerking his head to the side and exposing the shoulder that she'd marked with her bite. She kissed him softly there, stirring his lower half awake with a jolt. "You are too good to me, dear one." She delighted in how he gasped as she ran her tongue out to gingerly taste that sacred place. "Come with me, you can ride on my back, and share this wildness with me," she purred into his ear.

Kohaku nodded, putty in her loving hands. They shared a deep kiss before she moved away with a quickness, out into the open area of the garden, where Kohaku felt her demonic power surge and expand, and amid the fluttering leaves and dusty winds, he saw his mate grow from a lithe humanoid into a dog of epic proportion. Her eyes were a bright red, her fur a brilliant white, and she said through their mate mark, ' _Climb up. I will wait until you are comfortable."_ With practiced ease, Kohaku fisted his hands into her hair and chuckled as he thought himself like a flea, and once he settled himself, he gave her a few hard jerks to the ruff just behind her neck. With their size difference, it was just enough to give her a signal, and then they're off.

She soared high, diving and surging and dipping. Kohaku was thankful for the warm fur surrounding him in the cold wind, and fought to control a squeal of enjoyment as Masami suddenly descended over the edge of a thundering waterfall. Masami bayed out, a melodic howl in the night and flew in her true form for the first time in ages. She rolled, turned, and twisted in ways Kohaku never thought she could. They burst through cloud tops and wove through moonbeams, skimmed waters that were both still and furious… In the end, she gave him a flight like none he'd ever experienced.

After the stars had moved a good pace, and she'd finally satisfied the urge within her, Masami returned slowly back to royal garden, lying on her belly panting as Kohaku climbed back down. He tried to pet her face as she rested, but with his size disadvantage, she didn't even notice other than the feeling of adoration coming from him and their marked bond. Eventually, she transformed back into her old self once again, and she found herself being hefted to her mate's chest.

Kohaku carried her bridal style back to their futon, and he held her close as they drifted away into sleep. He told her through their mark that he loved her, no matter her form. For the first time in what felt like millennia, Masami felt accepted for everything that she was, and she gave him an inu kiss before frolicking in the dreamscape with a wild kuro inu that smelled a lot like Kohaku through the midnight sky.


	12. Horrible Hanyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku flexes his daddy muscles and reminds his children who the real boss is.

Kohaku heard a loud crash and barking when he returned home.  When he discovered the source of the noise, he found his hanyou son half transformed and his short jaws snapping angrily at the air while his daughter swiped at him from the rafters in the formal reception hall.

Kohaku twirled his scythe and threw it so it stuck in the support beam under Mizuki, enough to scare his children into silence.  “The next one to growl is going to fight with me, got it!”  He watched as they stared angrily at him, but did not make a peep.  “What are you fighting about?”

“Mizuki-nee says she’s alpha!  But she’s a girl, _I’m_ alpha!” Yoshi answered, his voice transformed by youki and anger.

“Are not, Yoshi-chan, you’re just a baby!  I was born first!”  They began to squabble again, and Kohaku howled in inu tongue to get their attention.

 “Sesshomaru-nii-san was first and _he_ is alpha.  You’re both babies compared to him, and will never be alphas anyway!  That honor is reserved for _his_ son!”  He jerked the chain scythe back to his hand, its blade singing in the air.  “Now stop fighting each other to the death and apologize to your mother for your behavior!” 

When he turned, he found Masami and Sesshomaru both looking at him approvingly from the Lady’s office.  Kohaku smiled at his stepson as he approached.  “Sometimes they need to be reminded of who’s boss.”

Apparently, Sesshomaru agreed, and walked down to remind them himself.


End file.
